monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster Guides Manual of Standards
Introduction Before your guide can be Officially put in the respective Monster Guide page, you must put your guide in one of the Beta pages listed below and checked by an admin for the quality of your guide. Should the admin reviewing your guide gives the clearance, your guide will then be moved on the respective Monster Guide page. Failing to follow the rules and standards below will result in Instant termination of your guide. Rules and Standards You are allowed to make a more complex guide (examples are Artemis_Paradox's Yama Tsukami's Guide and Lord_Loss' Lavasioth's Guide) should you wish to do so, should you not wish to make your guide like the examples mentioned, the format below is a MUST USE. Failing to do so will result in Termination of your guide. *You MUST have/make an account before you are able to make a guide. *For those who wants to add more headings/subjects into their guide but not as much as the mentioned example guides, you are allowed to do so, however, the use of the format below is the MINIMUM for a qualified guide. *Guides with bad grammar and spellings will result in non-acceptance and removal. *Failing to use the format below when creating a guide will result in instant removal. *Failing to put the right monster guide on the right Generation page will result in instant removal. I.E Putting a Rathalos guide in the 2nd Generation Monster Guide page. *False information on the written guides and the video information will also result in removal of guide/video. *Making guides with weapons that cannot be obtained when the quest is first accessible, I.E making a Village Elder Basarios guide with G rank equipments (when you're meant to use Village Elder rank armor/weapons). *Video guides/gameplays are welcome but ONLY from youtube, these also needed to be checked by the admins. *DO NOT FORGET to check the preview of the guide before saving it. Additional rules and standards for already submitted guides *Admins will review your guides and give their critiques on it. You as the author are expected to respond to our feedback. If you don't do so your guide will NOT be posted even if it's the best written guide ever made. We want the authors to give their own opinion on their guides and our critiques and to realise and/or correct their own flaws or improve already positive traits in their guides. Written Guide Format When creating a guide, copy paste the format below and remove the brackets, replacing them with the information needed to be filled in. Guide Made By: (your nickname goes here) Guide for: (the monster's name of the guide goes here) Game: (the game of the guide you are making goes here, I.E if it's a guide for Rathalos from MH1 then put MH1) Rank: (the rank of the monster the guide is for, I.E if it's for Elder Nekoht's Teostra, then you would put Elder Nekoht) Weapon Type: (the weapon type your guide uses, other recommendation of a weapon from the same weapon type also goes here if available) Armor: (the armor set your guide uses goes here ALONG with the skills you are using, other recommendation of armor also goes here along with its skills if available) Guide: (your written guide goes here) Video Guide/Gameplay Format Putting a video link from Youtube is a little bit more complex than making a written guide. Start out by copy pasting the format below and replacing the brackets with the information needed to be filled in. Then, replace the ^^^^^^ with the gameplay video's Title. Afterwards, replace the ###### in the format down below with the part after the watch?v= in the full URL of a video from Youtube. For example, if the video's URL is like this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wsGVYFBxY88 , then you would need to replace the ###### down below with wsGVYFBxY88, which can be found in the example video's URL after the watch?v= part. YouTube Guides should NEVER be posted without the creators knowledge and consent. Video Uploaded by: (name of video uploader goes here) Posted Here by: (your nickname goes here) Rank: (the rank of the quest goes here) Weapon: (weapon being used goes here) Armor and Skills: (armor being used along with its final skills goes here) Comment on Video: (your comments goes here along with your opinion why the video should be posted in the monster guide page) Monster Generation Guides Page Monster Guides are separated into four Forums. Please pick from one of the forum to make a Guide. The monsters listed on each generations are the monsters eligible for each forum. Category:Guides